elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Meet the Character - Khamira
Artykuł z serii Meet the Character, oryginalna jego wersja znajduje się tutaj Treść Khamira, Aide to the Speaker of the Mane A Report for the Proxy Queen By Penewen, Advisor to the Court As instructed, I opened a file on Lord Gharesh-ri’s aide, Khamira. I am not averse to investigating our allies, especially those individuals who report to high-ranking officials, such as the Speaker of the Mane, and have the freedom to move throughout the alliance unhindered. Interestingly, I was not able to dig into Khamira’s past much beyond her relatively recent promotion to aide and agent for the Speaker of the Mane. She has no obvious familial connections that I could ascertain, despite her noble bearing. Prior to her appointment, she appeared in Gharesh-ri’s company from time to time, vaguely introduced as his ward and apprentice. It is clear that Gharesh-ri took a personal hand in her training and education, molding her into the role she now fills. By all accounts, she’s incredibly capable and the Speaker has come to depend on her unique skills and abilities. As an aide to the Speaker of the Mane, Khamira serves as a sort of confidential advisor, personal assistant, and secretary for Lord Gharesh-ri. However, Khamira isn’t confined to constantly remaining at the Speaker’s side. She also acts as his agent, traveling throughout Elsweyr and beyond to help conduct the business of the Khajiit’s spiritual leader, the Mane. My intelligence indicates that she acts as the Speaker’s voice, delivering messages and decrees with the weight of his authority. She has worked as a diplomat, a courier, and—dare I say it—a spy. Just as we pay attention to happenings that could be of interest to the queen and the Dominion, it shouldn’t surprise us that the Speaker of the Mane does the same for the Khajiit. Khamira is well spoken and highly educated. Her cadence has none of the usual Khajiiti structure or mannerisms, and she rarely if ever employs contractions when she speaks. A love of adventure drives Khamira, and when she isn’t traveling for the Speaker she can be found exploring ancient ruins and other places of historic interest—especially places that have a connection or significance to the Khajiiti people. She has a passion for the history and legends of her people, and should probably be considered an expert in the field despite her lack of credentials as a scholar. My research indicates that she has a fierce and devoted love for her homeland. Elsweyr—particularly Northern Elsweyr, also known as Anequina—seems to be near and dear to her heart, and she carries a sense of responsibility that goes beyond both her position and her relatively young age. She demonstrates a similar respect and admiration for Lord Gharesh-ri, which he reciprocates in kind. He treats her, in some regards, as the daughter he never had, though the role she fills came to her through her own hard work and capabilities. He may have groomed her for the job, but he clearly expects her to excel at it. Despite his fondness for and connection to the young Khajiit, he has no qualms about making her work and requiring her results to be nothing short of perfect. One other thing of note that I mention only because the mystery intrigues me. Khamira wears a pendant of some sort on a chain around her neck. While she rarely displays the jewelry openly, she never seems to go without it. I haven’t been able to get a complete description of the pendant, but it appears to feature the two moons revered by the Khajiit, Jone and Jode. This matches her interest in her heritage, but I can’t help wonder if there’s more to this adornment than simple decoration. I will continue to look into this young Khajiit as time and opportunity permit. In the meantime, I think I can say with all confidence that Khamira, as an agent of the Speaker of the Mane, deserves watching. As long as she continues to serve the Khajiiti people, the Mane, and the Dominion, she represents an asset we should encourage and cultivate. If any of those aspects ever change, we should revisit this discussion, for I could see Khamira maturing into either a valued ally or a dangerous enemy if the interests of the Khajiiti people were to hang in the balance. Advisor Penewen Kategoria:Meet the Character